User blog:DeliaRivas/My very first fanfic
Hey guys, I just finished writing the rough draft of the first chapter of my very first fanfic. I wanted to post it on the wiki to get some opinions on it before I fixed it up and posted it on fanfiction.net. It's kind of a Fimogen fanfic, but it has some Eclare in it. Plot: Fiona is coping with her alcohol addition and turns to cutting as an alternative form. When her best friends Imogen, Eli, and Clare notice, they begin to act differently. Clare is kind of weirded out at first but she later comes to terms with it. Eli and Imogen are both very concerned. Somewhere along the lines, Fiona and Imogen become a couple. But what if Imogen is the only girl that wants some of Fiona? I want to thank MrzJoshHutcherson for giving me this AU plot to work with. Please read and review, I am gladly accepting any criticism! Sorry if anything looks weird, I type it on my iPad. And if you have any title suggestions please share! The title I have in mind is Hope for the Hopeless. Here's the first chapter!! Fiona's POV The icy sharpness of the razor blade running down my arm could never compare to the burning sensation in my throat that alcohol gave me. It could never compare because the pain was so much better. I feel like I'm in control when I cut. I feel free. I never felt that way when I drank. Drinking only made me feel satisfied for such a small amount of time. The alcohol would take over my entire body and leave me feeling like crap the next day. When I drank, I would turn into a totally different person. I ended up hurting others in the process. With cutting, I can release my emotions to myself, without hurting anyone. I feel like my physical pain clouds out my emotional pain. That way I can forget about whatever had me depressed. It's kind of ironic how I turned to cutting in the first place. ******** It all started at my party in the beginning of the school year. We were all playing truth or dare and Owen dared me to drink some tequila. I knew how to handle myself in this situation. I was definitely not going to go overboard and get drunk at my own party. I wasn't going to tell him I was an alcoholic let alone went to rehab for it. That would label me for the rest of the year. As I was trying to come up with an excuse why I couldn't drink, good old trusty Imogen says, "Leave Fiona alone. She's an alcoholic." An alcoholic. Those words stuck to me, hard. I was not an alcoholic. Why would Imogen say that? She was supposed to be my friend, I thought to myself. The anger and frustration took over me at that moment. On impulse, I kicked everyone out of my loft. They were confused as was I. Within a few moments, everyone was gone. Except for Imogen. I knew she wanted to talk to me, but she sensed my frustration and left. Anger, confusion, and loneliness. That was what drove me to drink in the past. I was trying desperately to not go back to my old self. After a long time of debating, I got up and walked over to my kitchen and pulled out a bottle of champagne. My old friend. I reached up into my cupboard to grab a glass. I set the glass at the edge of the counter. I bent down to grab my corkscrew. As got up to open the champagne, I knocked over my glass. The glass shattered into many small shards. Without thinking how sharp they might have been, I picked them up with my bare hands. All of a sudden, I felt pain. The pain felt...just calming. I looked at the palm of my hand and saw that it was bleeding. ******** That was the time I knew that cutting was my solution to my problems. Every time something went wrong, I knew I could cut myself and everything would be just fine. None of my friends know I cut. Not even Imogen. I have told her pretty much everything about me, but not this. She would think I was a total freak. I couldn't lose a friend like her. I think I may be falling in love with her. I know her and I didn't get along so well in the beginning, but she means the world to me now. She is so supportive and really easy to talk to. I have no idea why I didn't want to be friends with her when we first met. Imogen is perfection. She is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. I love everything about her. Her quirkiness, the way she dresses, her love of art and fashion, and those big brown eyes. I could get lost in them for days. Whenever she smiles, laughs, or winks at me, my heart skips about 3 beats. All I want to do be her girlfriend. I want to protect her, take care of her, and give her everything she is worth. I couldn't imagine my little Imogen getting hurt. Confessing my feelings to her and hoping that she feels the same way is a long shot, but girl can dream, right? Category:Blog posts